Masquerade
by Mertz
Summary: Halloween fun, Allura decides to throw a masquerade party for the boys...some swearing and a small amount of sexual content.


A little bit of Halloween fun...once again I don't own Voltron or any of the characters, I only borrowed them for my story. Let me know what you think. :)

* * *

Allura enters the rec room to hear the guys all laughing, "What could possibly be so funny?" she asks as she enters the room and moves to sit between Keith and Lance who are wiping their eyes.

Hunk is the one who answers, "We were remembering a Halloween party we went to back during our Academy days."

Allura looks confused, "What's Halloween?"

Pidge answer, "It's a Terran holiday celebrated in October Princess. Kids get dressed up in costumes and go trick or treating…"

The look of confusion on Allura's face wasn't any better so Pidge continues, "Trick or treat…kids go knock on a door and say "Trick or Treat", the people then either give candy or the kids play a trick on them. For adults there is sometimes a masquerade party, adults dress up in costumes and go to a dance. You don't find out who the people are until midnight when the masks come off."

Allura smiles, "That sounds like a lot of fun…

Lance pipes up, "It's more fun to sneak up on a lady who doesn't know who you are and sneak kisses before the masks come off…"

Keith starts in, "And then to have the lady's husband hunt you down and try to kick your butt after the fact is even funnier…"

Lance grimaces, "Hey I managed to get away…"

Hunk starts laughing, "With Keith and Sven's help…"

Keith laughs some more as he leans back and spreads his arms across the back of the couch behind Allura, "Well I couldn't let the guy beat Lance, we had our training final the next day and he had to be able to run."

Allura giggles as Lance rolls his eyes sarcastic ally, "Thanks Keith, it's always good to know you care more about my hide than the trials…"

Allura holds up her hand to stop the impending fight, "A masquerade party sounds like fun, it's been ages since we have had a party. When is this Halloween?"

Keith answers her, "Halloween is October 31st on Earth Princess, so in 3 weeks time."

Allura stands back up, "I think I will go talk with Nanny and Coran about having a party. It's time we have some fun." She smiles at the men and leaves the room.

Lance rubs his hands together, "This should be fun…now we just need to figure out our costumes…"

Keith laughs, "How about the cowardly lion for you Lance?"

Lance gets up to leave the room giving Keith a rude finger gesture, "And what's your costume going to be? You could always shave your head and be Mr. Clean." Keith grabs a pillow and throws it at Lance hitting him in the back of the head as he leaves the room.

* * *

Keith enters castle control later to hear Allura on the video phone, "You must come Romelle…I'm sure Sven wouldn't mind visiting with the guys for a while either."

Romelle smiles at her over the screen, "Well the party sounds like fun…but what is Halloween?"

Keith appears behind Allura, "Hello Princess Romelle, just have Sven explain it to you."

Romelle rolls her eyes, "He likes to embellish things…"

From behind Romelle they faintly hear Sven's indignant voice, "I never embellish things…" Seconds later he appears on the conference call beside Romelle, "Keith…Princess…nice to see you again. What's this about Halloween?"

Allura begins again about arranging a party and how she would like Romelle and Sven to come two weeks ahead to have Romelle help create the costumes and plan the party. Sven rubs his jaw, "It does sound like fun and we haven't visited Arus in ages…let me make sure Bandor is ready to handle the military while we are gone and we will come as quickly as we can."

* * *

The next two weeks pass quickly for Allura as she and Romelle quickly plan the party and their costumes. Allura is in her room wearing her costume while Nanny is completing the final fitting. Her costume is a Renaissance maid, a burgundy flowing dress with a cinched waistline that has a gold braid circling around it with long flowing sleeves that go well below the waist. Romelle sits on the bed watching as she has finished her fitting and smiles at her, "You look wonderful…how are you hiding your hair though?" Allura smiles at her, "Nanny has found me a wig…I'll have black hair that night." She smiles at Romelle, "We have one for you too…how do you feel about being a brunette?"

Nanny sighs interrupting the conversation, "Ok Princess, change and then I will finish it as well as Romelle's." Nanny helps Allura out of the outfit and she puts a robe on as Nanny takes both costumes and leaves the room.

Allura approaches Romelle and sits on the bed beside her, "This will be so much fun…do you have any idea what any of the guys are wearing?"

Before Romelle can answer they pause as they hear voices in the hallway. Allura looks at Romelle who holds a finger to her lips as they move to stand by the door listening.

Coran is speaking to Nanny, "I know the girls want to keep their costumes secret Nanny but it isn't safe for either princess. For security sake I will need to know what they will look like so I can inform the guards and they will know who to watch out for."

Nanny pauses chewing her lips, "I don't want to ruin this for them Coran…who will know?"

Coran sighs, "I will have to inform Keith of course as he is in charge of her Highness's security. To keep the girls from finding out though the men have promised me they will act like they don't know who the girls are until midnight when the masks come off."

Nanny pauses, "Fine Coran, I will not risk their security over a little thing like costumes. Allura will be wearing this burgundy Renaissance outfit and Romelle is wearing this sapphire Maid Marion costume. Allura is wearing a black wig and Romelle's will be brown."

Allura and Romelle look at each other outraged as Coran and Nanny move down the hall away from the door. They move back to sit on the bed, both furious. Allura starts, "I can't believe they are doing this to us and ruining our fun. Why bother with the masks if the boys will know who we are right away…"

Romelle sits there thinking, "You know…I think we will have to have a second set of costumes…"

Allura looks at Romelle, "How…the party is two days away and we would need someone to make new ones for us without Nanny knowing and we would also need someone to wear our current costumes otherwise the boys will set off an alert."

Romelle laughs, "Your maid Grace is about your height and body size...we could find someone my size to wear my costume…don't tell me the maids wouldn't love to appear at the ball and have the men fawn over them thinking they are us…"

Allura smiles, "I know a maid who could look like you…and Grace is actually quite good with a needle as well…I'm sure I could talk her into making something for us quick and keeping it a secret from Nanny. But how would we switch and what will we wear now?"

Romelle smiles a wicked smile, "I think we should have some fun with the boys…they want to ruin our fun, I say we make them as uncomfortable as possible."

Allura looks at Romelle, "What do you mean?"

Romelle laughs, "I think this time let's get something a little risqué, show some leg, maybe a bit of our breasts…and then I am going to seriously hit on Sven letting him think it's some woman he doesn't know and see how uncomfortable I can make him when he thinks I am in the other costume across the room watching."

Allura laughs, "I love the idea…but I don't have anyone to pick on."

Romelle raises her eyebrows at Allura, "What about Keith?"

Allura gives Romelle a look suggesting she is crazy, "Keith is only my friend…it wouldn't bother him."

Romelle laughs, "You're kidding me right; you haven't noticed how much he likes you?"

Allura shakes her head at her, "I know Keith…he has no interest in me…"

Romelle smiles, "But you are interested in him…"

Allura sighs and turns away, "Maybe, but nothing will ever happen…"

Romelle leans across the bed and grabs her hands, "This is the perfect opportunity…I bet you could get Keith to kiss you or at least hit on you."

A mischievous looks comes to Allura's face as she thinks about it, "I wonder if I could? What did you have in mind for costumes?"

Romelle gets up and grabs the catalog they were studying days before when they chose the first outfits, "Look at these outfits…"she points to one and sighs, "imagine Sven's face at midnight when I remove my mask and he sees me in this…" Allura breaks down laughing, "That outfit shows more than it hides, he is going to be mortified." She sits back up, "What about our hair?"

Romelle smiles, "They think we will be wearing wigs right…so we can leave our hair blond and just change the style."

Allura sighs, "But how will we know who they are Romelle, I don't know about you, but I have had no luck finding out what the boys will be wearing."

Romelle laughs, "You know there is one truth in the life of a castle, if you need to know anything, just ask a maid…they hear and see everything."

Allura laughs, "Let's do it…I'll go get Grace."

* * *

The night of the party arrives and Keith and the guys are in the rec room in costume as final instructions are being given by Keith. Keith is wearing a Zorro costume complete with cape and sword, his hair pulled back in a ponytail. Lance is dressed up as a Pirate King, a fake beard on his face to hide his identity better. Hunk dressed up as the Mad Hatter and Pidge as a Court Jester. Sven is dressed up as Dracula, his face hidden by white paint and fake teeth, his hair greased back. He is also wearing a black cape that flows to the ground. All of them have simple black masks on that covers half of their faces.

"I know the girls will be upset if they find out we know their costumes, so don't be obvious around them. I feel better knowing we will be able to keep an eye on them during the evening though. With this party there will be far too many people we don't know in the castle."

Sven laughs and rubs his hands together, "I have to have some fun with Romelle though Keith…"

Lance laughs, "Yeah it isn't too often that you can hit on your fiancé and let her think you are some other man."

Keith laughs at both of them, "Ok, let's get into the ballroom before the ladies appear."

* * *

Romelle and Allura depart from Allura's bedroom in their first costumes. Both are beautiful with the beaded masks on their face as they glide toward the ballroom. Nanny exits the room after them and bids them to have fun before she turns and walks down the hall away from them.

Romelle waits for Nanny to turn a corner before she takes Allura's hand and pulls her down the hall into an unused bedroom; inside are four maids waiting with the new costumes. Romelle starts to undress, "Quick…otherwise they will notice a lapse in time."

Romelle and Allura quickly get out of the costumes they were in and start to put on the new costumes as two of the maids help Grace and the other maid, Anna, who looks like Romelle put them on. Romelle looks at the maids once they are dressed with the wigs on, "They really do look like us…" she starts laughing and so do the other women, "Now remember try not to speak and if you do use a low voice so they will have a hard time figuring out the switch. Now go before we are missed, have fun ladies!"

Grace and Anna leave the room heading for the ballroom while the other two maids help Allura and Romelle style their hair and change. Once dressed they stand and look at each other laughing, "Romelle, Sven is going to completely die when he sees your face at midnight." Romelle is wearing a sexy French maid costume, with off the shoulder sleeves, showing quite a bit of her chest, an extremely short skirt with a lacy garter belt on her thigh while wearing 4 inch black heels. Her hair is pulled back into a sophisticated bun with soft tendrils falling around her neck and she is wearing a black mask.

Romelle laughs back at her, "No more than Keith or the other guys are going to die when they see your face…" Allura is dressed as a sexy Greek Goddess. A flowing white sleeveless dress that ties behind her neck so it is backless, strips of material cover Allura's breasts but the material is split down to her belly button where the material gathers before falling to the floor. The bottom of the dress is strips of material that are split high on her thighs so she shows a lot of her legs as she walks. On her arms are bands of gold. Her hair is pulled high on her head before falling down the back in waves and curls, a gold crown on her head and an elaborate pearl mask hides most of her face.

Allura pauses and looks in the mirror again, "I can't believe how sexy I look…"

Romelle stands beside her in the mirror and examines herself as well then notices it's after 10:30pm, "Let's go, the ball should be fully under way."

* * *

In the ballroom Keith is standing across the room watching the woman he thinks is Allura. He spotted the two women come into the ballroom together and he had been tailing them most of the night. He grabs a glass of punch as Lance approaches him, "The ladies look really nice tonight don't they?"

Keith nods his approval, "Yes, I think we would have known them even if we weren't told about the costumes in advance, no one else looks like they do." Sven approaches looking a little irritated. Lance elbows him, "What's up?"

Sven growls, "Romelle is completely ignoring me…I think she might know who I am and is just playing a game. I can't even get her to dance with me."

Keith and Lance laugh and then Keith hears Lance choke. He looks over to him, "What's wrong?" Instead of answering Lance points to the doors of the ballroom where two women have entered. Keith does a double take as well at the two beautiful and sexy women that have entered the ballroom. Lance finally gets his voice back, "Pinch me…I think I am dreaming…"

Sven does a low wolf whistle, "Are we on Arus or Earth?"

Keith studies the women and feels his own sexual interest building in the one with the white dress. "Too bad I'm on duty tonight; I wouldn't mind meeting the Greek Goddess." He does another double take as he watches her walk and notices the shape of her legs.

Lance laughs happy to hear Keith show some interest in a woman for a change, "Come on Keith…no one will care if you ask the woman to dance. I'll keep an eye on Allura and Romelle with Sven."

Keith raises an eyebrow at Lance and then continues to watch the women progress through the ballroom, "You are going to pass up a prime opportunity like this to perform guard duty?"

Lance groans, "If it will allow you to have fun with a woman for once…yes. Come on Keith, go for it."

Keith finally nods but doesn't yet move, "Let's see what they do first…" Sven excuses himself to head back across the room toward the woman he thinks is Romelle.

Romelle leads a nervous Allura through the crowds as they search for Sven and Keith. "Ally calm down…" using a shortened version of her name so as to not give away Allura's identity. Allura sighs, "Everyone is looking at us Mel. Where are the boys anyway?"

Romelle stops and surveys the room, "There is Sven moving…toward Anna and Grace. I'm going to approach him." She moves away leaving Allura alone, several men start approaching Allura and she smiles and shakes her head no at them before noticing Keith beside the punch bowl standing by Lance. She starts to move toward him in a slow manner pausing to speak to some ladies who approached her to inquire about her costume.

By the time she is done speaking to the women she looks over to the punch bowl and Keith is gone. Frustrated she searches the ballroom again and sees Romelle standing against a wall flirting with Sven who is trying to stand back but cannot hide his interest as Romelle dusts him off with her feather duster. Allura smiles and turns again to find Lance in front of her, "Hello Beautiful…May I have this dance?"

She smiles, he obviously doesn't recognize her, she nods in agreement and he walks her out to the floor and begins a dance. As they twirl around the floor Lance looks in her face, "You seem familiar to me, do I know you?" Allura shakes her head no and Lance laughs, "Won't speak huh…that's ok. The main reason I asked you to dance was to see if you would be willing to ask my friend to dance. He is a bit shy and wants to dance with you but is afraid you will turn him down." Allura smiles up at Lance, "Who?" she speaks the one word in a whisper and keeps her tone soft so he won't recognize her voice.

Lance smiles at her and turns her around pausing midstep and points to the balcony doors. Keith is standing there in his Zorro costume watching them and she can tell by his body language that he isn't happy. She studies him a moment before Lance swings her around again, "So will you ask him for a dance?"

Allura smiles at Lance and nods her head then steps away from him heading for the balcony door leaving Lance standing on the dance floor alone looking a bit embarrassed before he heads toward the women he thinks are Allura and Romelle.

Keith watches as the Greek lady leaves Lance standing on the dance floor and can't help but laugh…_I wonder what he said to make her angry enough to leave him there…_ He looks over to his Allura and Romelle noticing they have moved and that Lance is moving toward them. He sighs…_It wouldn't hurt to ask the lady to dance…_ he barely finishes the thought before the lady in question is standing in front of him with a pouty smile on her lips.

Seeing her up close Keith stops breathing for a second before letting out his breath…_My God…what a beauty…_ Keith stands up straight quickly and performs a short bow. She touches his arm and gestures to the dance floor before turning and smiling at him again.

Keith smiles, "A dance my lady?" Allura smiles at him and nods. He holds out his hand and she takes it as he leads her out to the dance floor.

As Keith dances Allura around the ballroom floor she is elated, not only didn't he recognize her but he was interested in her. She could tell by the way his eyes had quickly swept up and down her body when she approached him. She turns her head during a turn and notices Sven is dancing with French maid Romelle and has everything she can do not to laugh as Romelle winks at her when they pass by. Romelle's plan is working wonderfully.

She stumbles a bit and ends up with her chest against Keith's as he firms up his grip on her waist to keep her from falling. Embarrassed as she feels her nipples harden, she looks up into his face only to see concern, "Are you ok?" She nods and whispers, "Heels…"

Keith nods and continues dancing his mind on the feeling of her breasts against his chest and the softness of the skin on her back as he feels himself harden a bit. _This could get uncomfortable quickly…_

The music ends and Keith reluctantly lets her go as she steps back from him and smiles. He offers her his arm which she once again takes as he leads her off the dance floor. Unwilling to leave her just yet he clears his throat a bit, "Care for a walk in the gardens? It is warm in here and the cool air would feel nice."

Allura continues walking and nods her agreement as Keith leads her out onto the balcony and down the steps leading to the gardens below. Keith leads her to a nearby bench and as she sits upon it he sits beside her enjoying the night and the view of the lovely woman in front of him.

Keith turns and smiles, "Enjoying the ball?"

Allura smiles and nods but doesn't speak. Keith finally studies her closely, something is familiar about her but he can't put his finger on it. "Do I know you?" She shakes her head no and he stares at her, "Then why won't you speak?"

She smiles a mysterious little smile at Keith and raises her hand to touch his cheek trailing the hand down his neck and finally letting it rest on his chest for a moment before letting it fall back to her side.

Keith finally lets out the breath he was holding and is trying to get his body under control. Just that simple touch had him hard as a rock and wanting to strip this woman of her clothing, not that it would take much with as little as she is wearing. He leans forward and presses his lips to hers and then pulls her against him deepening the kiss as he feels her arms go around his neck.

He continues the kiss for a few moments before he finally pulls back from her, "I'm sorry…I can't do this…" he then stands and moves away from her before turning to look back at her again breathing heavily.

Allura struggles to get her breath back as well. Her entire body is stunningly aware of Keith and is disappointed that he pulled away from her. Wanting to touch him again she holds her hand back out to him and he sighs and then shakes his head no at her. "I can't…there is a lady in the ballroom whom I respect that would be very disappointed if she knew I was out here kissing another woman."

Allura's heart skips a beat at those words…_is he talking about me? _She stands and moves toward him and he offers her his arm, "Come let's get back into the ballroom."

Keith leads Allura out of the gardens and they just enter the ballroom doors as a voice comes over the speakers, "In 2 minutes everyone will remove their masks."

Allura looks over to the clock on the wall shocked by the fact that it is 2 minutes to midnight. The night had completely gone by quickly. Keith looks around the ballroom noticing where his Allura and Romelle were standing, Lance was speaking to them. He spots Sven trying to get away from the French maid lady who seems to be clinging to his arm. He turns to the Grecian lady, "Excuse me…I need to return to my duties." As he is about to walk away she grasps his arm, "Please don't go…"

Keith stops completely shocked and turns to face her having recognized her voice as over the speakers he hears, "Everyone please remove your masks now…"

Allura lets go of his arm and reaches up and unties the mask from her face before turning her face to Keith who is still standing there shocked. She smiles at him and reaches forward and pulls his mask up off his head smiling into his shocked face before she hears a loud voice and turns toward it, "ROMELLE!!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN THAT OUTFIT?"

Allura watches as Sven takes off his cape and swings it around Romelle's shoulders covering her before he picks her up and carries her out of the ballroom in front of a shocked Lance who looks away from Sven turning to study the faces of the castle maids in front of him. Before she can turn back toward Keith she feels material being wrapped around her as well and then Keith picking her up and heading back out of the balcony doors across the garden and through another door leading to a different part of the castle.

She gasps wrapping her arms around his neck to steady herself, "Keith…what are you doing?"

Keith growls at her, "Shut up Allura…I should spank you myself but I have a feeling Nanny will do a better job of it for me."

Allura starts to struggle with him at those words but Keith just tightens his arms around her and keeps moving until he gets to her bedroom. He opens the door as he finally places her on the floor and starts pacing the room before stopping in front of her. Allura steps back when she sees his face, she has never seen him this furious before. In a very dangerous voice, "Just what the hell did you and Romelle think you were doing?"

Allura looks at him and then decides to try to charm him, "Keith…you didn't seem to mind this costume when you didn't know who I was, that kiss told me that much."

Being the completely wrong thing to say to him Keith turns around and punches his fist through the wall. He then stands with his back to her, his palms against the wall trying to calm down as the door opens again and Nanny and Coran walk through the door. Nanny starts berating Allura who has turned to grab the robe off her bed as Coran faces Keith, "Commander, please leave us."

Keith looks back at Allura who has started to argue with Nanny before nodding at Coran and walking back out the door. Across the hall he can hear Sven yelling at Romelle in Norwegian. Keith shakes his head, Sven must be seriously pissed; he only switches to his native language when he completely loses his temper.

* * *

Later that night after all the guests had left and the castle was secure Lance goes to the rec room and finds both Keith and Sven in there sharing a bottle of Jack Daniels. He sits beside them, "Are you two sharing that?"

Keith slides a glass over to him and Lance fills it before taking a big gulp enjoying the fiery feeling going down his throat. He looks at the faces of Sven and Keith, neither of them are speaking, "So are they still alive?"

Instead of answering Sven grabs the bottle and drinks directly from it before slamming the bottle back down. Lance can't help it, he starts laughing. Keith gives him a dirty look, "Just what the hell do you find so funny about this situation Lieutenant? "

Lance wipes his eyes, "They completely managed to fool us…I got the story out of the maids." He takes another swig from his glass before he continues, "Apparently they heard Nanny telling Coran about their costumes and the fact that we would know what they were and got angry so they decided to have new costumes made and try to have fun with us men since we wouldn't know who they were. Also so we wouldn't know about the switch they had two maids wear their original costumes and pretend to be them."

Keith looks at Lance with incredulity and then he grabs the bottle from Sven and takes a big drink from it. Lance watches Keith shocked, he never drinks like that, "Keith what the problem?"

Keith takes another huge drink before answering, "Oh nothing…the entire ballroom saw Romelle and Allura half naked in those costumes and I was sitting in the garden with my tongue down Allura's throat…"

Lance and Sven both look at Keith shocked as Keith turns red…he hadn't meant to blurt that out, damn alcohol loosened his tongue. He groans and places his head in his arms on the table. Lance finishes his glass and grabs the bottle refilling it, "You were kissing the princess out in the garden?"

Keith doesn't raise his head his voice is muffled, "Shut up Lance…"

Lance starts laughing, "So how was it?"

Keith groans, "Shut up Lance…"

Sven finally chuckles and joins in, "That good huh Keith?"

In response Keith raises his head and bangs it on the table a couple of times before sitting up, grabbing the bottle and downing half of what was left.

Lance and Sven both laugh until they cry as Keith glares at them. Sven wipes his eyes, "Well at least that bit of news has calmed me down a bit…"

Lance looks over at Sven, "So what did you do to Romelle?"

Sven shudders, "Nothing…I was so mad that I was afraid I would throttle her if I stayed near her. After yelling a few minutes I left finding Keith in here with the bottle." He takes the bottle away from Keith and takes a swig. He looks back at Lance, "I can't believe she did that to me…I was trying to get away from her all night and she kept brushing up against me and…." He stops, shudders again and finishes the bottle.

Lance starts chuckling and looks over at Keith who has laid his head back and passed out. "He is going to have one hell of a headache in the morning between drinking and banging his head on the table."

Sven leans back and closes his eyes as well. Lance laughs at both of them and then leaves to find his own bed.

* * *

Allura wakes the next morning to a knock on her door. She sits up and puts on her bathrobe before saying, "Enter."

Romelle walks into the room also in her bathrobe. Allura sits back down on the bed and Romelle climbs into the bed to sit beside her. She sits there quietly for a moment before turning her face to Allura , "So how did you make out?"

Allura sighs, "Nanny spent an hour yelling at me, but at least she didn't spank me. Coran stood there quiet and calmly lecturing me on how inappropriate the whole thing was. It would have been better if he would have just yelled at me." She stops and then looks at Romelle whose eyes are red, "What's wrong?"

Romelle sniffles, "Sven was so mad he didn't come back to the room last night…I don't know where he is."

Allura puts her arm around her, "What did he say to you?"

Romelle chokes, "I don't know…it was all in Norwegian…" she sniffles some more as Allura smiles.

Allura sighs, "Well we certainly did fool them…"

Romelle sighs, "By that comment I take it you had some fun as well? So what happened between you and Keith last night?"

Allura sighs as she touches her lips remembering the kisses, "Oh he is definitely attracted to me…"

Romelle smiles at her and then looks around the room and notices the hole in her wall, "What happened to your wall?"

Allura looks over at the hole, "That was from Keith…apparently I pissed him off…"

Romelle finally starts laughing and Allura joins in as they hug each other.


End file.
